


Strawberry Pop Tarts

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Episode Related: The Debt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not the first time, but the morning after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Pop Tarts

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to p-l for the thread that spawned this. Thanks to Caroline for the frosting line. 
> 
> As will become obvious, this take place shortly after "The Debt." 

## Strawberry Pop Tarts

by Basingstoke

Author's webpage: <http://sunflower.com/~lms/stories/slash.html>

* * *

Strawberry Pop Tarts. 

Jim flicked a thumb over Blair's nipple, watching it pucker and stand. 

"Jim, what're you doing?" 

"Looking." 

He could see each tiny, fascinating curl and movement of skin, and the subtle bristle of fine hairs. 

"Looking at what?" 

"You." 

Blair snorted. "Not much to look at." 

"Hey." Jim poked Blair's stomach. "Don't knock my taste in men." 

"I'm not. You have excellent taste in men. Your taste in women isn't half bad either--I'd suck tonsil with Beverly any day of the week. I dunno about Carolyn though, I don't think she likes me." 

"Chief." 

"Yeah?" 

"I don't do threesomes." 

Blair grinned. He petted Jim's back lightly, folded his knuckles and ran them up and down Jim's spine. Jim lay with his head pillowed on Blair's shoulder. 

"Are you serious about wanting me to move in for good?" Blair asked. "I mean, you did say it under duress, I won't hold you to that." 

"Duress?" 

"So to speak." 

"I'd just come on your stomach, Chief, that's duress?" 

"Uh, the opposite of duress. Something like that." Blair waved his free hand in the air as if conjuring a thesaurus. 

"The offer stands. Since you're not being paid for the sentinel work, it only seems fair." 

"Lodging and hot sex? I can deal with that." Blair lengthened his strokes down Jim's spine and brought his other hand up to brush Jim's jaw. He leaned in to meet Jim's lips in a gentle kiss. 

They kissed slowly, just for the fun of it; then faster, revving up. Blair's hands roamed over Jim's back while Jim pressed his thigh between Blair's legs, until Jim finally broke the kiss and started working his way down Blair's body. 

"Uh--Jim! Wait." Blair grabbed Jim's shoulder. 

"What?" He looked up, puzzled. 

"Need a condom." 

"I hate the taste of latex, Chief. Do you have some sort of disease I should know about?" 

"No, I'm definitely clean... That doesn't mean it's okay to have sex without a condom, though." 

"I'll take my chances," Jim said, and scooted back down on the bed. 

"Dammit, Jim, no!" 

Jim stopped. He glared up at Blair. 

"Look," Blair said. "You don't get it." 

"No, I don't." 

"Okay," Blair sighed. "C'mere." He grabbed the blankets and slid underneath them, holding them up for Jim. Jim crawled back up the bed, and Blair pushed him onto his back, dropping the blankets over both of them. 

Blair folded his hands across Jim's chest. "What you have to understand is that I entered Rainier as a sixteen-year-old virgin right around the time the first reports of AIDS came out. So even before I learned what my dick was for, I learned how to cover it, you get me?" 

"I guess." 

"I've never had sex without a condom. Ever. I don't think I can." 

"That's the definition of a fetish, you know that?" 

Blair scowled. "Okay, so I have a fetish. The thought of a naked dick is utterly not appealing, okay?" 

"Neither is the word 'dick.'" 

"So what do you call it?" 

"Hmm..." Jim shifted, settling Blair against his side. "The Admiral." 

"You do not." Blair pinched Jim's ribs. Jim caught his hand and held it, wrestling lightly. 

"The love muscle," Jim said. 

"Liar!" 

"I don't call it anything, Chief." 

"Yeah, right. You probably named it Pierre overseas and just don't want to fess up." Blair pulled his hand out of Jim's grasp and curled against his side. "You feel incredibly nice," he mumbled into Jim's neck. "I can't believe I waited this long." 

Jim investigated Blair's hair, running the curls through his fingers. "A whole month. I can see how that would be a hardship." 

"Considering that the sparks have flown since day one, yeah, it is a hardship," Blair grinned. "That feels really nice, by the way." 

Jim finger-combed Blair's hair wordlessly, spreading it out against his shoulder. 

"Guy or girl?" Jim asked eventually. 

"What?" 

"Your first. Guy or girl?" 

Blair grinned. "Guy. My roommate, my second year of college. See, it was during finals, and we were both stressed out of our minds, there in our room studying. And we'd been sniping at each other all day, you know how it goes? So suddenly, out of _nowhere_ , Brian shouts 'I have GOT to suck some dick!'" Blair laughed. Jim could feel the tiny motions of Blair's stomach muscles against his abdomen, which fascinated him. 

"So I pulled out my chair and said 'go to town.' Meaning it mostly as a joke, of course. But then he _looked_ at me, really intensely, and all of the sudden it wasn't a joke any more. So he came over and sucked my dick, and we slept together for all of the next semester." 

"Not very romantic, Sandburg." 

"Who said I was romantic? It was a buddy thing. We were much happier second semester, I can tell you that." 

"Hmmf." Jim was preoccupied with the precise way their bodies fit together under the blankets. 

"I should look him up, actually. I haven't thought about him in years." 

"I told you, I don't do threesomes." 

Blair slapped Jim's chest, just hard enough to sting. "Jerk. You're not going to be one of those possessive types, are you?" 

"Nah." 

"Well good." 

Jim brought his arms up around Blair's back, sliding his hands down to cup Blair's butt. Blair grinned and slid slightly to bring them a bit closer together. 

"I think we're at an impasse." 

"Aww, don't say that." Blair shoved against the mattress with his knees, nudging their cocks together. 

"I hate the taste of latex. One of us has got to bend here." 

"Hmm... You know, Jim, I have just the thing. Hang on." Blair popped up onto his hands and knees. 

"Wait, what are you getting?" 

"Flavored condoms." 

" _What?_ " 

"No, you'll love it, they taste just like strawberry Pop Tarts, and I've _seen_ you eat those." Blair slid out of bed, beaming. He grabbed Jim's bathrobe from the railing at the top of the stairs and shrugged it on as he ran down the stairs. 

"Strawberry Pop Tarts," Jim said to the ceiling. He could hear Blair rummaging through one of the boxes in the downstairs room, and re-emerging. "Are they frosted?" he called down. 

"Not yet." Blair ran back up the steps. He held up a string of condoms and dropped the bathrobe, sliding back under the covers. 

"Getting ambitious? Eight condoms, we'll be here all week." 

"Planning ahead," Blair said, and kissed the tip of his nose. 

"Something just occurred to me." 

"Yeah Jim?" 

"You never walk around naked. Even now, with the bathrobe; I mean, I thought it was modesty, but... what?" 

Blair shrugged. "It's still modesty, I guess. I'm not comfortable running around in the buff." He looked at Jim, smiling a bit. "I don't walk around naked, I have a persistent condom fetish, and I want my own room even though we're sleeping together, because I need my own space. Still want me to move in?" 

"Do those things really taste like strawberry Pop Tarts?" 

"Swear on my mother's yoga mat." 

"Then I think we have a deal," Jim said. He rolled over and pinned Blair to the pillow with a kiss. 

* * *

End

 


End file.
